


tones of scarlet

by darkmochecoffee



Category: VIXX
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, Fluff, M/M, Medical, hongbin being a cute drunk, wonshik is an emo doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmochecoffee/pseuds/darkmochecoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik is a thirty one year old orthopedic doctor who has never come to such a stump with his life decisions, before Lee Hongbin that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tones of scarlet

“You look stressed.” Kim Wonshik, a senior resident in orthopaedics, comments as soon as a particular dimpled junior resident enters their department’s common lounge. Hongbin’s lavender scrubs are stained with questionable red spots and Wonshik tries not to give him a subtle once over.

Wonshik has taken to calling the younger doctor, artwork (his stupid bestfriend in pediatrics laughed his head off at this and is currently making Wonshik’s misery his private joke) and despite the fact that Hongbin looks mentally distraught with his curly hair sticking out in all directions, his perfection still isn’t marred, Wonshik’s artwork isn’t less beautiful.

He gives himself a mental slap, _what the hell did this guy feed me? Why the hell am I like this?_

“Oh Dr. Kim...” Hongbin smiles sheepishly, “I didn’t notice you.”

“Well,” Wonshik says walking to the nearest refrigerator, procuring Hongbin a can of coffee. “Here,” he says and Hongbin receives it gratefully.

“So what happened?”

Hongbin spaces out and Wonshik has to snap his fingers in front of the younger’s face. “Dr. Lee?”

“Huh?”

“What happened?”

“Oh...it’s just a pretty gruesome accident at the ER earlier and Jaehwan hyung is even a bit shaken. I’m okay Kim Sunbaenim, thank you.”

Wonshik stares at him as he ponders the botched up answer. He doesn’t remind Hongbin that he forgot to address their Emergency Room Chief with his usual title. It worries Wonshik that even the stone hearted Doctor Lee Jaehwan is ‘shaken up’.

Wonshik takes the seat adjacent to the younger doctor and asks, “Are you really?”

Hongbin allows a timid smile to grace his face. His visage automatically lights up and Wonshik regrets getting so caught up in his dimpled cheeks, he’s such a sucker for beautiful things and if Hongbin ain’t one of the most beautiful there is, he doesn’t know. “I’m okay really. Thank you hyung.”

Hongbin continues to space out. He stares at his unopened can of coffee for a considerable amount of time. This causes Wonshik to stand up, driven by a compelling urge to do something to permanently get Hongbin’s spirits up. It is 2 AM and Wonshik doesn’t know a single idea that doesn’t involve a noisy club and a meaningless fuck in a random hotel room, in his car or a filthy washroom cubicle.

Please don’t question his morals.

“When do your rounds end?”

Hongbin looks at him, “I’m done actually.”

“Okay great, wanna get a drink at my place?” He rakes a hand through his inky black hair and  he knows that his offer makes him a bit uncomfortable but,“I make great martini...or milkshakes if that’s what you prefer.” Wonshik finishes. Hongbin regards him with a small smile, standing up from his seat, "okay."

* * *

 

Half an hour later they reach Wonshik’s high-rise. Hongbin marvels at the sleek modern look of the lobby and his rubber shoes make a loud squeaking noise as they hit the pristine marble floors. He sees the concierge send a weird look at Wonshik’s direction which the older downright ignores.

They ride the lift to the 35th floor, the building’s penthouse and Hongbin isn’t too surprised that Wonshik owns it. When they exit, the whole hallway is dimly lit and the first door leads to Wonshik’s unit. Wonshik punches the house code and the door opens without a sound. Hongbin follows the older doctor inside, kicking his beatup Nikes along with the other’s shoes  by the door.

“Make yourself comfortable.”

The whole interior of the unit captivates Hongbin. The door leads to a wide living space and kitchen divided by a bar counter. The walls are white with bright scarlet accents except for one which is entirely made of glass and when Hongbin looks down, he could see the whole city in its muted lights thirty-five floors up. Two black couches encircle a glass coffee table with red lamination. A wide flat panel TV is mounted on the wall flanked by impressive looking speakers.  Overall, the place is great but what makes Hongbin smile is the sight of a coat thrown on one of the couches, medical books messily stacked on top of each other on the coffee table and a cat meowing and rubbing her nose on Hongbin’s foot.

Hongbin glances around and catches a look at a single framed photograph placed on top of a filled bookcase, just below the TV. It is Wonshik and Jung Taekwoon, the beautiful pediatric doctor Wonshik is seen with constantly. They are both in black graduation togas and Wonshik’s smile is wide, his arm thrown around on top of Taekwoon’s broad shoulders.

Hongbin walks to the adjacent hallway and glances at an ajar door. He looks inside and sees a room swathed in black, white and pops of bright red. There's a king sized bed covered in  black duvet. A distinct masculine scent he associates with Wonshik infiltrates his nose and he deduces that he is looking at the older doctor’s bedroom.

Hongbin purses his lips, wondering just how many people Wonshik laid on that obsidian duvet.

“There you are.”

Hongbin almost jumps out of his skin as the deep voice resonates behind him. Said man could feel the heat on his neck creeping up his face, flushing red for getting caught snooping around, “I’m sorry doctor... I mean Wonshik hyung.” He literally squeaks. Wonshik directly ignores him as he spies his open bedroom. He says something about always forgetting to close the door but nonetheless leaves it be.

Hongbin follows the doctor to the living room, like an obedient puppy. He receives the martini glass Wonshik hands him almost gratefully, earlier was just too much.

_Too much blood and death and..._

He needs alcohol real quick. “Thank you Wonshik hyung,” he says and downs the alcohol in one go. It carves a burning path down his throat. Wonshik stares at him bewildered.

“Can I get more?”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

Wonshik doesn’t want to think too much about it. One more thought of Hongbin will make him cave in to this invisible force that had been driving him to his feet. He is helpless against Lee Hongbin. Wonshik is attracted to him like moth to flame and all this is dangerous.

They’re both dangerous for each other.

And then he sees Hongbin staring at his bedroom, that did it. There’s a weird stirring in Wonshik’s gut, he stops it from overwhelming him but it feels like it suddenly materialized like burning stones in his blood stream.

He hates the fact that his subtle but straightforward seduction backfired. Hongbin still doesn’t seem to show interest in sleeping with him and this drives Wonshik absolutely crazy. He hadn’t had sex in five months tops and Taekwoon had been telling him that he’d gone celibate.

It was partially true because he couldn’t seem to get it up for a person that doesn’t have clear beautiful eyes and messy, curly hair. He is sexually repressed, frustrated and all that shit and he wants Lee Hongbin so much, he will drive himself insane real soon.

But then something else happens and Wonshik doesn’t want to name it. He doesn’t want to name the fact that he is attracted to Lee Hongbin’s smiles, his laughter, his dimple his childish hair. Hell he should be attracted to Hongbin’s dick and not anywhere else but,

_“You’re in love with him.”_

_Stupid Taekwoon and his stupid voice and..._ Wonshik wants to scream.

Wonshik does not fall in love. He fucks and leaves; no second chances. A one night stand stays a one night stand. Wonshik wants a body to use not someone to hold. It’s cliche but he leads such a complicated life that stringing someone along doesn’t strike his fancy.

 But Hongbin, Hongbin is so much more and Wonshik doesn’t just want his body, he wants all of him his heart even. Wonshik wants to string him to his complicated life and tell him everything he’s been bottling inside. He is thirty-one and sometimes he likes to think of settling down.

Wonshik has never came to such a stump with his life choices before, then came Lee Hongbin with his whirlwind smiles and messy hair and Wonshik is blown away.

And damn him, if he asks Wonshik the world, Wonshik’ll do everything to give it to him.

_Fuck me._

* * *

 

Hongbin is drunk. The young doctor could feel it in his head down his toes, his system is buzzing all because of Wonshik’s unexpectedly potent drink. He had seven glasses.

They sit on the couch, laughing about mundane things that Hongbin can’t quite remember when Wonshik asks Hongbin why he was staring at the older’s bedroom. In Hongbin’s clouded mind, someone screams that he’ll regret whatever he’ll answer to that question, that, if he even remembers.

Driven by alcohol induced courage, Hongbin answers. “I was w-wondering...” Hongbin hiccups, “Of all the people you uh, _romanced_ on that bed and I...hate myself for feeling _weird_ about it.”

 

Wonshik goes rigid at the words. He’s aware that he isn’t supposed to take a drunk person’s words seriously but then again, inebriated speech tells what the sober mind fails to say. Wonshik fights down the urge to lay Hongbin on that same bed and worship him just when Hongbin deems it appropriate to swing a leg on Wonshik’s lap. Hongbin straddles him, his arms wound around Wonshik’s neck and Wonshik’s infinitely sober mind registers Hongbin’s beautiful clear eyes. Hongbin leans in and kisses him, just a small innocent peck against his lips, too innocent for their current position.

Wonshik wished he was drunk as shit instead.

When Hongbin retracts, there’s a hint of mortification in his perfectly sculpted face. “Wonshik hyung– ”

And Wonshik’s control snaps.

_It snaps._

He plants one hand on Hongbin’s hip, his other attaches to the back of Hongbin’s neck pulling him down for a bruising kiss. Wonshik’s lips technically _devours_ Hongbin’s own. He bites and sucks and generally imprints himself on Hongbin, claiming him. Wonshik lets out all his pent up frustration on that savage kiss and when Hongbin parts his mouth, Wonshik’s tongue immediately seeks entrance, tasting the martini in Hongbin’s mouth.

He stands up, Hongbin’s legs tightly wrapped around his torso. Wonshik blindly guides them both to his bedroom –blessed its open doorway– Wonshik drops Hongbin on the bed with his lips still attached to Hongbin’s. Impatiently gripping at the younger’s thin gray shirt, he rips it open without mercy and discards the clothing somewhere in his bedroom. Wonshik stops to admire Hongbin’s pristine white skin and how it contrasts with his obsidian duvet before he dives down and bites a mark at Hongbin’s neck.

Wonshik isn’t sure when Hongbin parted his legs because he’s comfortably settled between them. His hand travels down south, gripping Hongbin’s belt buckle...

Then like everything that happened in this spontaneous night Wonshik stops. He stops as though a bucket of icy water is poured on him. His mind suddenly clears like a fucking spring day but his heart still races at the contact against Hongbin’s heated skin.

 

Hongbin was ready to give it to Wonshik. Damn him, he is drunk and he is willingly adding himself to the long list of people who graced Wonshik’s bed and he will not regret it. But then Wonshik stops, he hides his face against Hongbin’s neck and pants. His breathing ragged, labored.

Hongbin wonders if Wonshik is suddenly having an asthma attack when Wonshik tells him the words that break his heart. “I’m sorry Hongbin but I can’t do this.” Hongbin gathers all of what’s left of his sobriety and pushes Wonshik off of him. He rises, “I should go, thank you Dr. Kim, for the drink.” He says but Wonshik clamps a hand around his arm and pullshim back to the bed.

Hongbin could see it, the lust that burned in Wonshik’s eyes.

_Why did he stop, maybe I ain’t good enough._

“Stop whatever you’re thinking, I can practically hear your thoughts.” Wonshik says. “Look Hongbin you don’t know how much I _need_ you. My very bones ache for your touch and I’m barely holding on, I’m at my wits end but I can’t do this to you, I don’t want you to think that you’re just a passing body. You’re more than that Lee Hongbin, you’re more than that.” Wonshik pauses and smiles at him “For the first time I want to start something right.”

Hongbin holds his breath.

“Please stay the night.”

And Hongbin does.

* * *

 

Hongbin wakes up with a sharp pain in his head. He moves groggily, groaning as the sharp rays of the sun sting his vision. An arm suddenly wraps around his torso and before Hongbin could scream his head off  he shifts  and he stares and is greeted by the beautiful sculpted face of a familiar Senior Resident.

Hongbin’s head hurt for another reason, they’re both half naked and he is beside Kim Wonshik.

Yeah, he slept with Kim Wonshik.

Hongbin bolts up so fast that Wonshik stirs from his sleep..

_Oh God, oh God, oh God._

“Relax.” Wonshik grabs his wrist and pulls him back into his embrace. “Nothing happened.”

The heat radiating from Wonshik’s firm chest lulls Hongbin back to sleep.

 

When Hongbin wakes up he isn’t as shocked to find Wonshik smiling softly as he traces Hongbin’s face with his index finger.

“Good morning?”

Hongbin smiles distractedly. “uhm, Dr. Kim what actually happened?” Hongbin rises and rubs at his eyes like a child would. “Why am I on your bed and why are we both half-naked?”

Wonshik chuckles at this. “Last night  you indirectly asked me how many people I fucked on this bed, although you used the word _romanced_ if I remember correctly. You straddled me, I kissed you and we almost did it.”

Hongbin burns red at the statement and he leaves the bed as fast as he could,  blood rushing to his head almost causing him to topple to the ground, but he regains his bearings and starts bowing at Wonshik repeatedly. “I’m so sorry, oh god. Dr. Kim I swear I didn’t mean whatever crazy thing I did. I am so sorry.”

Wonshik pulls him back with an annoyed grunt. “What the hell are you doing...” He wraps his arm around Hongbin’s frame and it is comforting that Hongbin lets himself melt against the older doctor. “To answer your question, I never bring strangers inside my house more so my bedroom. To make it clear, I didn’t have sex with anyone on this bed. Last night was my fault and for that I’m not sorry, I liked seeing you on my bed and for the record you’re the only person apart from me who’s been on it.”

Hongbin feels a mix of pride and embarrassment but mostly he’s happy that he plants another chaste kiss on the side of Wonshik’s mouth. He retracts his red face, god he’s twenty-eight and he’s acting like a highschooler who’s had his first kiss in the lockers.

God, he is so embarrassing.

“I adore you Hongbin, I adore you so much and you’re so beautiful and you’re all mine, mine.”

Hongbin feels like flying.

* * *

 

“Wonshik!”

Wonshik groans and buries his face on Hongbin’s neck just as Taekwoon comes barreling inside his unit. “I need catfood, Xerxes and...oh artwork.”

“Get the hell outta here Taek, can’t you see I’m busy?”

Taekwoon laughs and gives him a knowing smile, Wonshik wants to hit him with a slipper, and he does, missing Taekwoon’s forehead by an inch. “Hey that’s rude I just need some food for Xerxes and Artemisia.”

“It’s in the usual and you need to buy more catfood, Rina hates my guts because I keep forgetting to buy her more food, which you keep stealing.”

Taekwoon looks shy for a moment, grinning at his best friend cheekily. “Thanks Sikkie, drinks on me the next time we go out, you could bring artwork with you.” He says and a few minutes later he is out of Wonshik’s penthouse with a huge plastic bag of catfood. Wonshik sighs in resignation.

“So I assume Xerxes and Artemisia are cats.”

“Uhuh, they’re Taekwoon’s Persian cats.”

“Who’s Rina?”

The orange Scottish fold jumps on the couch and nuzzles Hongbin's foot. “Oh Rina.”

Wonshik smiles and embraces him tighter.


End file.
